The New and the Old
by afallenstar
Summary: Jean never talked about her family to anyone perhaps Scott. So when Jean goes missing and the X-men crew go out to save her no one expects a family member to tag along except perhaps Xavier himself. Completed.
1. New Mutant

Cold as Ice  
  
X-Men fanfic By: Kerri Simpson  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seventeen year old Kerri Simpson stepped off the bus nervously. Kerri had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Kerri was short for her age. Kerri clutched her suitcase.  
Kerri saw a guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was holding up a sign that read: Kerri Simpson. What if he was the enemy? He wore faded blue jeans had a worn out blue t-shirt and was holding a cigarette. Kerri sighed. It was time to move on.  
Kerri crossed the crowded New York City Street. "Hi." The guy looked up startled. "You must be Kerri. I'm Wolverine or Logan." Wolverine nodded. "Ready to go?" Wolverine asked opening the car door to the side. Kerri hadn't noticed the car before it was a Spider Eclipse. "As ready as I'll ever be." Kerri responded tonelessly. Wolverine looked startled then helped her into the passenger side of the car.  
Kerri glanced around. The car looked ordinary enough but she doubted it would be.  
"So what's your mutant power?" Wolverine asked. "I can change into liquid form. Like a pool of water." Kerri said a blank expression in her voice and face. "What happened? Unless you don't want to talk about it." Wolverine said gently. "Well my mum found out her kid could turn into a pool of water and freaked out. My step dad wanted to chuck me out of the house. Mum wouldn't let him. They started taking me to Doctors. Mum wouldn't go right out and tell them what was "wrong with me." So then she started looking for places to send me. She found Xavier's school for the Gifted." Kerri said in a hallow bored sort of voice. Wolverine nodded. What could you say to that?  
Wolverine pulled into the school's parking garage for teacher's only of course. Kerri took her bag from the back seat and walked behind Wolverine to go inside.  
They entered an oak wooden hallway. Pictures of landscapes hung on the wall. Kerri walked down brown stone steps and down to the end of the hallway. Wolverine knocked on a door. A woman with gray hair and silver colored eyes answered. She wore a black shirt and black tights.  
"Hi Wolverine." The woman said. "Hello Storm. Is Xavier there? His new student has arrived. Kerri this is Storm, Storm this is Kerri." Wolverine said nodding. "Hi Kerri." Storm said politely. "Hi." Kerri said smiling shyly. "Come in." Storm opened the chair.  
It was definitely an office. A large oak desk stood to the side. A man was sitting in a chair. He was an old man. He had no hair and had blue eyes. He wore a business suit (black and white). On his desk were a number of interesting things.  
"So welcome to my school for the gifted. I am Professor Charles Xavier." Xavier said. "I'm Kerri." Kerri said in a small voice. "I know. You know why I started this school?" Xavier asked. "For people like me to use their knowledge to help the good of the world?" Kerri suggested. "Not just to use their knowledge for the good of the world but to understand and appreciate that they do have these Ahem shall we gifts. And not to feel ashamed of them." Xavier smiled. "Okay sir." Kerri said. "Good. Storm will show you to your room." Kerri picked up her stuff. Xavier rolled in his wheel chair to shake hands with her. Kerri tried not to look shocked. Kerri smiled still though. Wheelchair or not Xavier was cool.  
Kerri walked out with Storm. "So where are you from?" Storm asked her making conversation as they walked down a million more hallways. It was like oak sprung everywhere. "I'm from California." Kerri said trying to be pleasant but sounding like a dull washer. "Really? Cool." Storm dropped conversation.  
"Well this is your bedroom. Rogue will show you where classes and other places are in the morning. Is there anything you need now? Are you hungry?" Storm asked. "Nope." Kerri said shaking her head. "All right. Well I'll be down the hall room #14 if you need anything." Storm said. Kerri nodded feeling numb. "Welcome." Storm said smiling sadly. Storm knew what the new student was going through. Way too many emotions. Storm left.  
Kerri dropped her bag on the floor. Running to her bed she collapsed in tears. This week had been too exhausting. Anger was bubbling up inside her. Anger. But no one would see. She would be strong.  
Kerri didn't know what time she had fallen asleep but at six am she heard knocking on her door. Groaning she sat up. Kerri opened the door.  
  
A girl with long red hair and a green dress stood in the doorway. The girl also had long green gloves. Her red eyes stood out a mile.  
"Hi I'm Rogue. You're Kerri. I'll be back at seven thirty. Breakfast is from Seven thirty to nine thirty. During that time I'll show you around. Get you your books and introduce you to a couple of people." Rouge said. Kerri nodded. "Well see you." Rogue walked off.  
Kerri looked around the room for the first time. An oak wooden bunk bed with the bottom missing stood out. A desk was under the bunk bed. A black leather chair stood by the desk. An oak dresser was on the left side of the door. On top was a black radio alarm clock. Kerri grinned she could make lots of use for this room. 


	2. Class

Chapter 2  
  
Class  
  
Kerri was ready by the time Rogue came to fetch her. "Come on this way to the cafeteria." Rogue said as though Kerri couldn't possibly know where they would eat. Kerri shrugged and followed Rogue. Kerri had thrown on her blue stretch pants and an Old Navy flag t-shirt. She hadn't bothered with make up. Her hair was in a French braid down her back.  
  
Once they reached the cafeteria, Rogue pointed out where to get the food. "Oh I'll be back." Rogue hurried off. Kerri shook her head. Rogue had greeted a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy. Kerri stood in line and grabbed a tray. Five bucks said she was eating alone, which was just fine with her.  
  
Kerri grabbed what looked like normal cold cereal and orange juice. She sat at a table. The hairs on her neck began to prickle. "Hello." A blue mutant, with yellow eyes and a pointed tail zoomed down in front of her from the ceiling. Kerri eyed him warily. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Nightcrawler." Nightcrawler held out his hand to shake the girls she took it much to his surprise. "I'm Kerri." Kerri said. "Well it's nice to meet you." Nightcrawler flew across the room to get his breakfast. Kerri shook her head and ate her food. She got up after and cleared her tray. Rogue had completely disappeared on her.  
  
"Excuse me." Kerri said walking over to a tall, black haired, brown- eyed girl. "Can I help you?" The girl said. "Yes I'm looking for Storm's class." Kerri said. "I'll take you there since that's where I'm headed. I'm Stacy. Who are you?" Stacy asked as they walked down the hallway. "I'm Kerri." Kerri said. "New kid?" Stacy asked. Kerri nodded. "I'm fairly new I've been here about a week." Stacy said.  
  
They had reached an oak door that was closed. "Uh -oh we're late." Stacy turned to look at Kerri but Kerri had gone. Stacy saw a puddle of water slide where Kerri had been. "Um Kerri?" Stacy asked uncertainly. Kerri looked up at Stacy and tried to answer back but all that came out of her mouth was gargles. Kerri hated this. Any new embarrassing situation and she melted into a pool of water. Kerri had no problem getting out of it but she had no control over when it happened. Kerri slid under the doorway as Stacy opened it.  
  
Kerri looked around the classroom. Rogue was sitting next to that blonde haired boy who was laughing at something. Kerri didn't care what he was laughing at. Now the problem was getting out of her liquid form.  
  
"Stacy you're late!" Storm looked up relieved. "I haven't run yet." Stacy teased. "Have you see Kerri?" Storm asked. "Erm see that puddle of water on the floor -  
  
Kerri didn't here much else. A cool breeze had been sent her way. Actually it was just freezing in general. Kerri realized she couldn't move and that she had been frozen solid. Instinctively Kerri looked over to where the blonde boy was sitting and glared at him. He was laughing. It was him. Kerri tried to break out of her ice prison but didn't know where to start.  
  
"Bobby enough!" Storm cried when she realized what he had done. "What?" Bobby (tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy) asked. "Unfreeze her at once! Honestly!" Storm snapped. "You have detention." Storm added as Kerri materialized before them from the floor.  
  
"YOU!" She put herself in front of Bobby. "May I help you?" Bobby smirked. "Are an idiot." Kerri snapped. "Me? Excuse me for thinking that the school was flooding and I thought I had to save the school." Bobby said wishing the girl would look else where she made him uncomfortable. Rogue gave Bobby a high five. "What you think your some hero or something? Well let me tell you you're just a pretty boy!" Kerri retorted. "Me a pretty boy? Let me tell you something what's your name? Kerri. I could save this school more than you could!" Bobby responded anger rising in him now. Who did this girl think she was? Kerri sat breathing hard this boy was a jerk! "Bobby and Kerri detention tonight both of you!" Storm cried helplessly but she wasn't heard by either.  
  
"I'm going! I've had enough of this place!" Kerri snapped. Kerri ran from the room in search of Wolverine's room. That was where his car keys were currently held. Kerri could find things or places mostly when she was angry and needed an escape. Kerri didn't know how she did it or why and nor did she care.  
  
Kerri burst into Wolverine's room ten minutes later. Luckily it was empty. Kerri waded through his clothes on the floor to his desk. Kerri would have found his room to be fascinating under different circumstances. His room was like a theater. The walls had been painted black and green. Wolverine had movie posters on his walls and a few car posters. A large flat TV screen had been set up to face his bed. Wolverine had cut off the bottom part of his bunk bed. His oak dresser in the shape of a juke box. The desk was in the form of a concession stand. Kerri grinned. Wolverine's car keys were the only things on top besides a remote control for the TV. The jukebox Kerri discovered held DVDs. And at the foot of the bed Wolverine had a coke Ice Cooler. Kerri laughed. *Editor's note: I made this  
  
Kerri snatched Wolverine's car keys up and headed toward the parking lot. Kerri found Wolverine's car in two seconds. Kerri was about to jump in the driver's seat when a hand came on her wrist. "Going somewhere with my car kid?" Kerri turned around and gulped. Wolverine stood he was at least six feet. "Let me go." Kerri said. "Where we going. Lucky I have an alarm sound when someone grabs my keys while I'm out or I wouldn't leave them on my desk." Wolverine added.  
  
Kerri sighed and handed folded her arms. "They sent you after me didn't they." "Nope. Strike one. I came because my keys called." Wolverine said shrugging. "So where we going?" Wolverine asked sliding past Kerri sitting in the driver seat. "What?" Kerri asked startled. "Hop in kid." Wolverine said. Kerri hesitated and then went around to the passenger side and jumped in slamming the door shut. "Where to?" Wolverine asked starting the car. "California." Kerri muttered. "Sure thing kid."  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier wheeled to the doorway of the garage as Storm ran behind him. Her class was following them. They reached the door in time to hear the screech of Wolverine's tires. "We're too late she's gone." Storm said. "Good riddance too." Bobby muttered darkly. He shut up quickly when Xavier gave him a look. "Wolverine's gone too!" Scott came running up behind them. Scott had blonde hair and wore a thin silver/gold mask over his eyes. "Well we know Kerri and Wolverine are together." Storm let out a breath of relief. Stacy didn't look too happy at this. "Well he'll be able to tell her the things she needs to here." Xavier said nodding. "Back to class." Storm called. Her class walked back to the classroom. Well you couldn't say it would be an interesting day. 


	3. Magneto

Chapter 3  
  
Magneto  
  
"Hey kid." Wolverine said gently. "What?" Kerri asked him keeping her face as blank as possible. "Mind if we stop so I can grab a bite to eat?" Wolverine asked. "Go right ahead." Kerri didn't care she was away from everything that didn't matter anyways. "Want something?" Wolverine asked. Wolverine had driven to the border of NYC. He hoped he could turn the car around after a good meal.  
  
Wolverine pulled into a restaurant. Well it was a bar and a restaurant combined. It was called: NYC'S FINEST KNIGHT LIFE in bright blue and gold colors. The building was shaped like a warehouse with tiny New England windows. It was extremely odd. The building itself was a pale blue color with gold trimming. There was also a wide variety of colorful artwork made by street kids.  
  
Wolverine went to a door down the ally way apart from the sides facing the streets. It faced another building. "Um is this legal?" Kerri asked. "Don't worry about it." Wolverine knocked on the medieval chapels looking doors. "Wolverine where you been man?" A large, bald white man stood in the doorway smiling grimly. "Back to the Knight life have you come? Well come on in. On me. Welcome the nice lady too." Kerri rolled her eyes as the bald man winked at her. Men. They were all the same.  
  
Wolverine parked Kerri at a table. "Wait here I'll grab you a coke." Wolverine said. "Want to dance?" A cold voice asked. A boy barely her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. A fire seemed to dance around his eyes. "I can't - "sure you can come on." The boy dragged her away with her struggling.  
  
Wolverine turned to see if Kerri was safe. She was being dragged across the floor flames at her throat. Wolverine's claws popped out of his hands. At time like this he was glad he was a mutant.  
  
Kerri tried to kick the blonde boy or hit him at least bruise him but every time she did that part of him would turn into flames. Than Kerri realized he might also be a mutant. "WOLVERINE!" Kerri screamed. Crowds gasped as Wolverine charged at the two. "Well well Wolverine what a pleasant surprise." A voice colder than the boys had been. Kerri looked up fearful at the speaker. A man with short white hair and cold gray eyes was speaking. His out fit was silver pants, shirt and cape. A girl blue like Nightcrawler had been was standing there. She didn't look cold on the contrary she looked mischievous.  
  
"Dear me what will Xavier do to rescue one of his precious mutant students?" Mystique turned into a bar tender woman. "I don't know my love let's find out. I'm Magneto by the way. You are my new captive what is your name?" Magneto asked walking up. A piece of metal ripped from the ceiling and floated near him quite still. "If you don't answer than I shall have to kill you." "Somebody call the police we've got a bunch of mutants that need to be locked up!" A woman cried. "Use your head woman only three of them do!" The bar owner shouted.  
  
"I won't say anything." Kerri said. The metal slid down her face. It felt extremely cool and blood dripped down. "What's your name or I'll slit your throat." "Don't give it." Wolverine said shortly. He had snuck up behind Magneto and gave his claws a sharp run down Magneto's back. It healed instantly.  
  
It took Kerri a moment but then she remembered she was a mutant too. People were screaming well woman were. Men were too but some of the were looking for a good fight to watch so it didn't help them shouting "FIGHT!" At the top of their lungs. Some women tried to get them to shut up. Kerri saw vaguely a woman making her way to a pay phone.  
  
Kerri focused all her attention into transforming into water. "I can't hold her!" The boy who had been holding her shouted. His flames went out and she managed to drip blood across his shirt. Kerri slid across the floor leaving a trail of blood.  
  
Wolverine followed the trail out of the bar. Police cars had shown up. Oh ----.This was not good. Xavier was not going to be happy. Not happy at all.  
  
Kerri slid underneath Wolverine finding a crack in the fence (Wolverine would fit too) that led to the next building. A gang of drug dealers were there. Wolverine followed Kerri. "Don't mind me! Just go about your business!" Wolverine shouted. Apparently they did mind. All of them had M-16 and they didn't mind sharing their bullets. "Somebody taught them to share well." Kerri gurgled as Wolverine followed her. He laughed as finally they reached the street facing his car.  
  
All the police officers had gone inside to arrest the unhappy people in the club. However the chase wasn't over for Wolverine and Kerri yet anyways.  
  
Inside the car Kerri transformed back into herself from the water. Her face was bleeding full force now and she was about to pass out. A bullet hit the window just as Wolverine bandaged up her face. "Seatbelt on!" Wolverine started the car. Wolverine didn't need to look to see who it was. Magneto was in his chopper following them. "Lock your doors!" Wolverine bellowed. Kerri followed both orders and passed out.  
  
Wolverine dodged cars, for awhile went the wrong way through traffic. The whole ordeal to get to the nearest hospital without Magneto following. Finally on the Interstate he lost Magneto. Wolverine pulled into the exit and went to the gas station to use a pay phone near the car.  
  
"Xavier?" Wolverine panted after dialing the number. "What's up?" Storm's voice asked. "Storm I caught Kerri before she ran away completely. We stopped to eat at a bar. - "Dam." Storm shouted. "Magneto caught up with us and cut her up pretty badly - "Wolverine don't move guard the girl we're coming." Xavier said.  
  
A black limousine pulled into Sparky's Gas Station number three. It looked ordinary enough. In it were: Xavier, Storm, and Scott. "Come on you three." Xavier said.  
  
Kerri had passed out. Xavier ripped off the bandages. They looked at the wound. "It's pretty deep." Storm said. "What happened exactly?" Xavier said. Wolverine explained the bar, Magneto and the cut. "Storm when we get back can you and Scott patch her up?" Xavier asked. Storm nodded. "Wolverine put her in my car. Scott ride in that car." Xavier hooked Kerri up to the life support in the back of his Limo. In case it was needed. Storm rode up front with him. They all drove to the Mutant academy in silence. 


	4. The prophecy

Chapter 4  
  
~ The Prophesy ~  
  
Kerri woke up at midnight slightly moaning the cut where Magneto had sliced her open was starting to itch. To her dismay Bobby was sitting on a wooden chair next to her bed. "Not you please tell me I'm dreaming." Kerri mumbled. "Like I asked to watch over you so I could be in danger." Bobby shot back. "Some hero you are and you think you can save the school from poor little old me." Kerri smirked. "You're evil you know that?" Bobby said shaking his head. "Awe am I? Oh sweet of you to tell me something that was quite obvious." A knock came on the door before Bobby could reply.  
  
Xavier rolled in on his wheelchair he looked extremely grave. "The sign of the oracle has been fulfilled." "What the hell are you talking about?" Kerri asked angrily. "You watch your mouth when you're talking about Xavier!" Bobby shouted. "Enough!" Storm cried coming in raising her hand. "Bobby you are excused from your duties please leave us be everyone." Storm ushered Bobby out of the room but not before he shot a glowering look at Kerri.  
  
Xavier looked at the girl in front of him before frowning. "I hate to tell you so early when I hoped to train you first but it seems I do not have much time." "All right what is it get on with it." Kerri said. "The Oracle was a woman named Zezub whose extraordinary gift in foresight of course made her mutant and so she came to my school at the plea of her parents." "How ironic." Kerri said dryly. "She was a pupil with Magneto who learned to use his powers but he was angry and resented me for not allowing us to harm the ordinary people." "This is starting to scare me I don't think I want to hear the rest." Kerri murmured. "You've got to it's the only way to save Jean!" Xavier said. "Uh........" Kerri said lamely. "While Zezub was here at school she and Magneto got into a fight about the ordinary humans. Zezub finally went into a trance so that Magneto had to listen. She said after Magneto came to school there would be two girls one older one younger to the school for training in their powers. Through the bonding of these two girls they would unite against Magneto and kill him and end the battle that has been raging since Magneto himself was a student here. In his fury and wrath Magneto killed Zezub and ran from the school before anything could be done. Now you are here at the turn of the tide when the oracle said you were coming to me privately on her deathbed. The sign was that you would try to run and run into a trap. You must educate yourself for the adventure to come. We are going to go looking for Jean."" Xavier stood up. "I take my leave rest Storm will watch over you."  
  
* * *  
  
"She's like bacteria the worse it gets the worse she spreads." Bobby said slamming a box of frozen pizza on the table not forgetting that he had detention with the young girl as soon as she was well enough. Wolverine watched the young man complain about the other girl with some interest he too had been interested in a woman but it was she who had been taken not him. "You like her admit it." Wolverine teased stealing a piece. "Puh-lease I have my own girlfriend to manage and I don't see why everyone's making a big deal about her." Bobby muttered. "Jealous of the attention she's getting?" Wolverine asked raising an eyebrow. "Hardly." "Hey I'm just trying to understand what she ever did to you as you were the one who froze her when she walked into class." Wolverine said shrugging. "Well she did make the perfect target." Bobby said. Wolverine chuckled, "so you're going to stay up all night to complain about her? Not much for company you'd better get some sleep because you're helping keep watch over the girl tomorrow." Bobby groaned. "Eh it could be worse." Wolverine laughed patted Bobby on the back and grinned as he went to his room on the boy's side of the mansion.  
  
Kerri recovered after the next two days not telling anyone about the prophecy. Rogue would hardly look at Kerri so she stuck with Stacy and her group of friends after class and during meal times.  
  
After another session with Storm who called Bobby and Kerri up to her desk. "You both still have detention. I do not accept fighting in my class what you do out of class is none of my business." Storm said as Kerri and Bobby opened their mouths to protest. "But what you do in my class is. From hence forth anymore arguing will result in more detention got it? I can think of plenty of things that need to be cleaned." Storm said rolling her eyes as Kerri and Bobby shot nasty looks at each other.  
  
Out in the hallway Rogue was waiting for Bobby they kissed lightly. "Ew." Kerri said. "You're just jealous." Bobby said smirking. "Of what you or of her having you? Frankly neither sounds appealing." Kerri muttered. "Oh come on you know you'd take me if you could." Bobby teased. "Number one you're dog ugly number two if I had a real relationship at least I can touch the person I care about." Kerri retorted. At this she felt a light touch on her arm. Bobby was fuming Rogue tried to calm him down even though it affected her too. "Why don't you pack up and go back where you came from!" Bobby shouted. "As fun as that would sound why should I do something to help you or something you would enjoy?" Kerri said hardly glancing at Stacy who stood there with her group of friends. "Bobby shut up and leave her alone come on Kerri." Stacy said tugging her away. "You got off easy this time!" Rogue began to cry. Bobby tried to comfort her but it was no use. Bobby headed to dinner angrily and alone. 


	5. Questions

Chapter 5 

Questions

Kerri sighed as she headed to the Kitchen to help clean up. The kitchen for the staff members that is other students were allowed to get stuff but it was mostly for the staff. Bobby stood with Storm in the middle waiting to hear their discipline for the problem. "Now hopefully this will teach you how to get along. Bobby you will clean the counters and then help Kerri wash the dishes by Hand. No using the dishwasher and I'll know if either of you cheated. Then I want you both to organize the fridge it's busting at the seams and Wolverine refuses to clean it." Storm said. "Yeah no kidding I've seen his room." Kerri said jokingly as Wolverine walked by. "I heard that and I resent that." Wolverine said. "And what exactly were you doing in his room?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows. "Stealing his car keys so I could leave this stupid place." "Nothing's stopping you." Bobby said with a smirk on his face. "Well let's get to work I could think of a hundred things more that I'd like to be doing rather than hanging out here with you." Storm sighed and left them to it. Kerri said she'd wash the dishes if Bobby dried them. He agreed and they set to work.

Kerri glanced at the clock as the last food item from the fridge was put away. "I can't believe it what time is it?" Kerri muttered throwing down a rag. "Close to one in the morning wasn't a picnic for me either." Bobby snapped. "Whatever I'm going to bed." "Are you finished?" Storm asked coming in. "Yes." Kerri and Bobby said at the same time. "Right any more arguing in a class room I will see you both get detention again. While I can't stop you outside the classroom to keep from arguing you had better both stay alive." Storm warned them. "Sure." Kerri smiled sweetly and didn't scowl until Storm was out of sight and she was on the girl's side of the building.

Kerri stopped around a corner suddenly when she heard two people talking. It sounded like it was Xavier and Cyclops. "Yes we will begin looking for Jean. Apparently Jean will hear Kerri as like a radio signal and comes toward her." Xavier said. "Do you know why that is?" Cyclops asked he sounded puzzled. "Because apparently Kerri had an older sister a long time ago who had the mutant powers Jean had. Her mother rather then telling anyone about it sent her here when she was six years old. Kerri has no idea." Xavier said. "Why don't you tell her?" Cyclops asked. "Because she is not ready for the truth yet or well all of it. And we do need her help here and we can care for her." Xavier said. "Nobody else will that's for sure her family doesn't like mutants. When will we set off?" Cyclops asked. "A month perhaps I would like Kerri to find herself and to be prepared." Xavier responded. "I see."

Kerri hurried to her room before they came into the same hallway she had been in. She crashed onto her bed but stared moodily out of the window at the stars. "So I have a sister that my family didn't tell me about. If opportunity presents itself I am going back home and finding the answers there must be a birth certificate somewhere!" Kerri thought. She knew Wolverine's car was out but she would be patient and watch and wait.

Kerri returned to the cafeteria with an open mind about the day and with Stacy. Stacy took her to the back corner of the cafeteria. Unfortunately Bobby sat across from them with Rogue and her friends whoever they were. "Hey guys this is Kerri." Stacy said. "Hey Kerri hey Stacy take a seat." A black spiky haired boy with blue eyes and tan dark skin answered reaching across the room with his arm (it could stretch that far) and bringing two chairs around the table for the two girls to sit down in. "I'm Devian." Devian said. "I hope this doesn't bother you but I'm Emma." Emma said. Emma had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale white skin through which Kerri could see her food being digested. Kerri chose to focus instead of watching it on meeting the others. "I'm Ethan Emma's brother. Ever see Lord of the Rings?" Ethan asked. "Yeah." Kerri said noting his eyes were yellow and he had dark brown hair and tan dark skin. "Well I have eyes that are just like Gollum at night and I can see up to fifty feet away in the dark." Ethan said. "Quit scaring her. I'm Erica. I'm able to communicate by talking to living creatures like spiders or dogs." Erica said shyly. Erica had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Tyron. I can go into computers actually go into them and fix them or do stuff from the inside." Tyron said. Tyron had short spiked blonde hair with blue dye on the tips and brown eyes. "Nice to meet all of you." Kerri said. "What's your mutant power?" Devian asked curiously. "I turn into Liquid form whenever I get embarrassed I have no control over it." "Hey hey sorry I'm late." A voice said bringing up a chair. A tall black boy sat next to Kerri. "I'm Jordan and you are?" "Kerri." "Nice to meet you." "Mr. Jordan here is the fastest man on the Basketball court. He moves as fast as the speed of light does." Stacy explained giving Jordan a high five. "Yes ma'am I am. If it wouldn't be suspicious I could be the greatest NBA player you'll ever meet." Jordan said nodding piling food onto his plate. Kerri smiled. She felt completely at ease with this group.

They all walked to classes together for the following week. Kerri managed to see less of Bobby and that was just fine with her. The rare times they were together they just got into arguments. Out of the people she had met in Stacy's group she felt most comfortable with Devian, Jordan, Stacy, and Emma.

"You will need to learn how to use you're proper skills if you wish to help the community which is what we do." Cyclops said. "Excuse me other than flooding the building what good could I be?" Kerri asked. "Well I could freeze you and the flood so you wouldn't be a problem anymore." Bobby said. Kerri gave Bobby a disgusted look. "That's enough you two Storm says you did a great job cleaning the kitchen." Cyclops said. Bobby scowled at Kerri who gave him a look that said, "What who me?" Cyclops proceeded with the lesson ignoring them.

Out of nowhere a car burst through the classroom wall. Two mutants got out. It was Mystique in her true form and the kid who had caused a small fire at the Knight Club the other day. "Oh brother do these people ever get a grip?" Kerri muttered grabbing a gun from Scott's a.k.a Cyclops belt. "Where are you going with that?" Scott shouted after her. Kerri shot the kid and he fell down. "What did you do that for?" Bobby shouted. "Look he was going to harm us so I don't feel too bad. Get in the car or get out of the way." Kerri snarled as Mystique now partner less was trying to escape. "What?" Bobby shouted over the level of noise and confusion. Most students were going inside. "GET IN THE CAR! We'll loose it in the parking garage I've got Scott's car keys and we'll take that." Kerri explained. "I really hope you know what you're doing." Bobby said jumping in. "Don't worry just before my mom and Dad shipped me off here I got a license. I can legally drive." Kerri said revving up the engine and pulling into the parking garage. They jumped out and she let off the unlock button to find Scott's car which was a silver Lexus. "Let's go or you can stay." "Where are we going?" Bobby asked totally confused. "To my hometown I've got some questions I want answered." "Oh great." "Well you can stay here." Kerri offered. Bobby jumped in. "Right. Let's get out of here. Where is the closest street to the highway." "I have no idea why I'm helping you but it's that way." Bobby said with a slight sense of foreboding. "Well let's head for twenty Fourth Street then." Kerri turned on the Radio to hear Rap music and turned right onto the highway...


	6. Seeking Answers

Chapter 6

Seeking Answers

Kerri drove down the highway as fast as she could without breaking the law. Of course it didn't help the fact that Bobby kept changing the radio station to country music just to make her angry and annoyed since he didn't even like the music. "Well um we're going to have to spend a night in a cheep hotel." Kerri said pulling into one at one in the morning. "Hotel six? Are you crazy?" Bobby asked. "Yes I am because I stole the cash." "Wait you're telling me not only did we steal a car that was probably stolen in the fist place and it had stolen cash in it?" Bobby's voice was high pitched. "You didn't have to come and you can let the police arrest you if you spent the night in the car. What are you going to say? I'm sorry officer I'm sleeping in a stolen car but its not mine and I haven't driven in it I just saw it and it looked pretty so I'm spending my nap time in it?" Kerri asked. "Kay but tomorrow we're taking the Greyhound not the damn car." Bobby growled. "What do you want answers for anyway?" Bobby sighed as they walked to the hotel lobby. "Because Jean's my sister and she's in trouble. Well according to Xavier she is." Kerri said. "What? You guys certainly don't seem like you could be sisters she's nicer." Bobby said. "We only have one room with a double bed available." "Hey the floor's good enough for me." Bobby said. "Sixty dollars." Kerri handed him the bill. "Where is the nearest greyhound and what's the earliest time it leaves?" "Station across the street. Where ya headed?" The clerk asked. "Tahoe New Jersey." Kerri replied. "Seven a.m. would you two like a wake up call?" "You actually have that here?" Bobby asked in shock. "Most of our guest are in a hurry like yourselves and don't care what kind of accommodations they get." The clerk said shrugging. "All right wake up call at six a.m. We'll be checking out at six thirty." Bobby said. "And if anybody asks for us we're not here." "Hey if someone asks for me I'll get off this train ride." "You chose to come." "Not really. So leave nothing's stopping you." "Kerri said. The clerk held up the keys in the air watching the scene. "Well somebody's Gotta make sure you stay alive you haven't done very well. And besides Xavier would kill me if I didn't return without you." "Awe is little Bobby playing hero?" Kerri smirked as she took the keys to the hotel room. Bobby ignored her and led the way to room Twelve A.

"I lied I'm taking the Grey Hound back to Xavier's school for the gifted." Bobby said as soon as the half rotted door opened. A handful of bugs scurried out of the way. "Ew." Kerri said plugging her nose and stepping into the room. The mattress was on the floor. "Wow you guys have bad Motel 6s. In New Jersey we have halfway decent ones." "Like the guys said most guest are in a hurry and don't care." Bobby said grinning slyly. "Well I'm not the one sleeping on the floor." Kerri said flopping down on the mattress causing things to scuttle out from under it. Bobby tackled her. "No way I get the bed." "Absolutely not." "We could share it." Bobby teased her. "Absolutely not." "Well then I get the blanket." He said tugging it out from under her. Kerri tickled him to let it go. "I'll give you a corner of it since its so close to the damn floor anyways." "Nope." Bobby said in a sing song voice. "Aye. Fine have the bloody blanket. I'll just stay up all night." "You think I'm going to be able to sleep with critters crawling in my hair?" Bobby teased her. "You know we should just go to the bus shelter and wait under the roof it'd be better then here." Kerri said. "Why?" Bobby asked. "Cause this is a waist of sixty dollars." Kerri said. "True that." Bobby said as they both sat up. "All right well I'm going to shower. You can after so I don't have to smell you." Kerri teased him. "Please woman you could smell you from a mile away." "Are we getting along?" Bobby asked her. "God I hope not." Kerri snapped getting up and slamming the shower door shut. Bobby shook his head and created a sleeping bag out of a moth eaten blanket on the floor. He went to go find an extra blanket for her if one could be spared.

Kerri got out of the shower and was in shock to see the two blankets laid out. One on the ground and one for her. "Have you gotten soft?" Kerri asked him. "Hey don't look at me. Some weird dude bought it by. He said you were really hot. He had rotting teeth you want me to tell him you find him sexy?" Bobby teased. "You're disgusting." Kerri said crawling into her sleeping bag on the mattress hoping nothing else like bugs were creeping in with her.

"Yes the boy's got blonde hair and blue eyes pale white skin. The girl is four eleven blue eyes and brown hair. They're in a stolen Jaguar officer. It wasn't stolen by them Magneto stole it and they stole it from a man who would have done him serious injury." Xavier said into the phone. "You'll be on it then? All right. We think they might be headed to New Jersey. The girl lives there." Rogue, Stacy and Devian looked up as Storm came in the room and Xavier hung up the phone.

"How's the kid?" Xavier asked. "Well he's still setting things accidentally on fire but other than that he's all right. He's calming down and the drugs Magneto gave him are wearing off. He's actually thanking Kerri for shooting him." Storm said shaking her head. "What did the police say?" Rogue couldn't help asking. "They'll help us look for him. We're taking Wolverine's car. Storm is staying here." Xavier said. "I want to go. I want to know why Bobby went with her in the first place. I thought we were doing all right." Rogue said close to tears. Xavier nodded. "Well I'm coming too. Kerri's a good friend of mine. And I'd like to know myself just why Bobby is her traveling companion." Stacy said. Xavier nodded the door opened to his office again and in walked Wolverine and Scott.

"We're here. Engine's running ready to go. We've tracked the car down to Motel 6. As if Bobby and Kerri are there we don't know." Wolverine said. "We'll start there then maybe we can get some answers." Xavier, Stacy, Rogue, Scott and Wolverine left the office to the car garage. After the car doors were slammed shut Wolverine screeched out of the parking lot.

Bobby rolled over as their Motel alarm clock went off at six a.m. He slapped it and sat up. Kerri was still sleeping on the mattress obviously she hadn't heard it. "Come on wake up." Bobby said shaking her. Kerri groaned and sat up. "You got a spider on your back." "Oh my god!" Kerri shrieked. "God I was kidding." Bobby said. Kerri smacked him and got up and pulled her shoes on. "Jeez somebody's in a good mood." Bobby grumbled getting up himself. "Moron. Let's go." Kerri muttered.

Bobby kept watch nervously as the Greyhound bus station became slowly more crowded as Kerri purchased their tickets. "Kay we're getting rid of the money in New Jersey. I'd rather have no connection left with the crime." Kerri said. "You'll have your finger prints. On the ones I touched and gave to people yes but the other is kept safely in an envelope and I touch as little as possible can't be too careful." "Yeah I'd hate for us to be spending a night in jail or shot because we took the robber's money." Bobby muttered. "Quit yapping our bus is number twelve." Kerri said. "A lucky number maybe by the grace of god we'll make it to New Jersey alive." "Shut your yap let's go. It's going to take us a day and a half." Kerri growled leading the way. Sheesh some people were up tight.

The bus drive did take a day in a half. Unfortunately the only seats they could find together had no bar in between. When the sun went down the first night both of them were finally able to get some sleep. Bobby woke up to find Kerri's head on his shoulder. He felt slightly guilty and though he would never have admitted it out loud he enjoyed it. And it was even better in the morning when Kerri realized what happened. She flipped. "I did what?" "You laid your head there I didn't." Bobby said defensively. "Aye and you didn't move it?" Kerri snapped. As they saw welcome to New Jersey sign. "Because I didn't know until I woke up." Bobby lied. "Right. Just stay away from me okay?" Kerri said shaking her head and staring moodily out of the window. "Fine with me. Don't let your head land on my shoulder then." Bobby said throwing his hands up into the air. She was impossible!

Kerri staggered off the bus a little soar from all the events that happened. A little sign hung over the Depot read: Tahoe New Jersey. Bobby slightly dazed follow. This was definitely a small town. Kerri went up the desk to ask directions and they walked down Main Street to try and find 1908 Glen Glade where her parents and older brother and fiancé lived.

Jean shook herself awake. How long had she been trapped in her ice prison now? She should have died at least a year ago maybe longer. But being a doctor herself she knew a few tricks of keeping herself alive. Why she did she didn't know. Suddenly the ice turned a little blue and it began to crack open. Jean didn't know why but there was a little ball of light floating in front of her. Jean reached out to touch it but moved away. Stiffly Jean sat up and the light bobbed around her head. Jean slowly stood up and walked a few steps forward following the little blue light. It paused when she did but always led her forward.

Jean didn't know it but the little ball of blue light was leading her to a little town of Tahoe New Jersey. She didn't even know she was in New Jersey. She just remembered the ice breaking as the Xavier and the others were able to take off and then being almost frozen to death in her ice prison. Jean marched into the woods not paying attention to any noises in the wood or the fact that it was night or day or light or dark. Those concepts were lost on her at the moment.

Bobby knocked on the door because suddenly Kerri was scared and hiding behind him. Luckily Mr. Simpson was not at home but it was Mrs. Simpson who answered. At first Mrs. Simpson seemed afraid to see her daughter on their doorstep but she managed to be pleased after all she loved her children even Jean. She was going to have to talk to her husband or leave him because she wanted all her children back with her. Kerri was given her old room and Bobby was given Jean. When Mr. Simpson came home there was a terrible row the car door slamming and the revving of the car. Mrs. Simpson eyed Bobby and Kerri and apologized.

"I'm so sorry he is disturbed. He had a run in with someone of Mutant power that nearly killed him and so he's afraid of it you see." Mrs. Simpson said offering to make tea. "Why didn't you tell me about Jean mom?" Kerri demanded. "Because I missed her terribly my heart still aches for her. If I could see her again and know that she's all right I would appreciate it." Mrs. Simpson said. "Well, she was all right till Magneto tried to kill her. We don't know if she's alive anymore. She became a doctor." Bobby said. "A Doctor imagine that! Kerri would you like to go back to the school or stay at home?" Mrs. Simpson asked. "I'd like to go back mom. I know you guys wouldn't mind but I think some of the normal people would have problems and I have friends there." Kerri said shocking even Bobby.

They heard a car rev into the driveway. Mr. Simpson dragged Jean out of the truck and held a gun to her head. "My dear wife since you will not have me I will kill you." "Dad don't!" Kerri's older brother Jacob came running out of the barn. "Please don't kill me I don't know who you are!" Jean sobbed. "Jean!" Kerri cried. "Sir please step away from the lady." Bobby asked. Jacob shot him a dirty look. Bobby couldn't blame him without a weapon he was useless. Unless. Bobby concentrated hard and the gun became frozen in the mans hand and his feet got stuck in the ground. Bobby was then able to free Jean. "You okay?" Jacob asked her. "Who are you?" "I'm your brother Jacob that's your sister Kerri and your mother. But there's no time come inside." Suddenly a huge explosion let out behind Mr. Simpson. "Um that's not Xavier. Let's go." Bobby said as another bomb was let over their heads. All of them ran inside the house. Bobby didn't know why since that was probably Magneto's next target. He waited for a bomb but for some reason it never came. Then he realized Kerri had gone outside again. Bobby told the Simpson family to stay inside before rushing out himself.


	7. Destruction

Chapter 7

Destruction

Bobby found Kerri down a deserted alley way near the house. "What's going on?" Bobby asked her breathing hard. "Somehow I don't think they're after Jean." Kerri remarked. A helicopter flew over head and the ceiling of the nearest building exploded. Screams were heard and some where in the distance sirens could be heard. "Point proven I see." "Apparently I'm supposed to be Magneto's downfall so it's kind of like cat and mouse except he should be the mouse but he isn't." Kerri said frowning. "You seem to have a lot of answers so we didn't have to go on this wild goose chase." Bobby said. They ducked as another bomb hit the building next to them causing a shower of bricks. Bobby put his arms over her head protectively. "Yes I would have to protect Jean from any harm by being in the way!" Kerri explained not even arguing with him for once.

"Stop the helicopter sir!" A police officer shouted using a megaphone. Kerri and Bobby looked up. The alley way was blocked by police officers on either side. At one end Kerri's family waited with Jean except Mr. Simpson who it appeared to be arrested and on the other side was Xavier, Wolverine, Scott, Stacy and Rogue. Meanwhile firefighters were dealing with the buildings that were on fire. Magneto meanwhile jumped from a ladder hanging from the helicopter onto the building that wasn't on fire and past the officers down in front of Bobby and Kerri. He had a huge machine gun in his hand. Kerri turned into water and slid under his feet. Bobby froze her he knew what she was after. Magneto tripped on the ice as soon as he took a step forward and landed on his back. Bobby unfroze Kerri and Kerri slipped under Magneto on the other side. Four police men took that opportunity to run up to Magneto to "help him up". As they did so Mystique let off a particularly nasty bomb next to them causing Kerri and Bobby to be thrown off their feet and two officers fell dead.

More helicopters arrived but these were in the police force. Mystique not wanting to miss the action knew the danger if she stayed. She chose to set off course but destroying much of what she could in the town. In the meantime it took ten men to get the gun away from Magneto and him into a police car with a promise of death. Bobby came over and helped her up just as the police let in friends and family.

"Do I know you?" Kerri asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "Actually I don't believe we've met." Bobby said clearing his throat. "Well you sure helped me out back there I couldn't have done it on my own. By the way nice trick of freezing me. It worked." Kerri said winking. "It was the least I could do." "What's your name?" Kerri asked. "Bobby." "Kerri." "Okay enough pretending." Bobby leaned forward and kissed her. Getting a gasp from her and Rogue. "Maybe if I get to know you." Kerri said teasingly. "Hardly you're my boyfriend." Rogue snapped. "Uh Rogue we broke up remember?" Bobby said. "Never mind." Rogue turned away. Stacy bit her lip to keep from laughing. Xavier shared a grin with Wolverine and Scott. Jean in the meantime ran up to Scott and kissed him. "What if something happened to you?" She asked as they broke away. "I'm glad you're safe." Scott replied smiling. Mrs. Simpson approached. "I feel somewhat slightly responsible for this. Our home is in still good condition and I would like to offer you free accommodations for the rest of your stay till you go back to the school." Mrs. Simpson said. "Thank you we will be helping your community clean up the damage so not all will fear us." Xavier said shaking her hand. "If you'll follow us we'll go home." Jacob reached out and hugged both Jean and Kerri. "We have lots of catching up don't we?" Jacob said. "Yep." Kerri grinned. "Thank you Kerri without you I wouldn't have made it." "I had a lot of help trust me." Kerri said. The three of them walked towards Mrs. Simpson's car. Xavier took Bobby, Stacy, Rogue, Wolverine and Scott in his car and they followed Mrs. Simpson to her house.


	8. Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 8

Picking Up the Pieces

As promised Xavier and some of the students from the school helped Kerri's hometown recover for a whole month. Kerri hung out with Stacy and Bobby. Rogue sometimes joined them in the cleaning up process but stuck to herself. They spent all day cleaning up well into the evening before they called it quits and went to enjoy themselves the best way they could. They were lucky so far the reports about mutants were good which was exactly what Xavier hoped for of course.

"Did they find Mystique?" Storm asked Xavier as they set down to dinner in the staff kitchen upon returning to the school. "No I didn't really expect them too." Xavier said shaking his head. "So we have one on the loose who can reek havoc to what otherwise is civilized life perfect." Wolverine said smoking a cigar. "We won't have to worry about her for a while. She doesn't have little minions yet." Xavier said. "But we'll be ready for her when she does." Scott and Jean said coming in.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria. Kerri was sitting with Stacy and her group when Bobby passed them by. "Hey need a place to sit?" Kerri called to him. Bobby sized her up. "Sure." He sat down on a chair. "You've been vetoed from Rogue's group eh?" Davien said. "Shut up Davien." Stacy barked. "Yep. But I don't feel sorry for me." Bobby gave Kerri a devilish grin. "So when's the wedding?" Emma asked slyly. "Not for a long time. He still has to yet win my heart." Kerri said. "You're lying through your teeth." "Okay fine but we're too young to be married anyways." Kerri said blushing. "So what are everybody's plans for today?" Bobby asked hoping to change the subject. Everybody groaned but then burst out laughing. "Well I for one don't want to get detention because I'm late for Storm's class." Stacy said. "Me neither I know the staff kitchen inside and out." Kerri said jumping up as well. One by one they headed to class.


End file.
